<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>venom on my fangs (fire on my tongue) by happypuppys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222862">venom on my fangs (fire on my tongue)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys'>happypuppys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Hurt No Comfort, Swordfighting, Villain Wilbur Soot, schlatt is the good guy yall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Wilbur?” He calls weakly, and when Wilbur looks at him, he can’t help but smile, the blood from his cut lip staining his teeth. “Cat got your tongue?”</p><p>or, Jschlatt was never the villain. Never. Wilbur always has been.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>venom on my fangs (fire on my tongue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hi hello so this fic idea came to me when i was staring at my jschlatt youtooz figure and was like "he's actually nice nobody ever writes him beign nice" so now you all get my own l'manberg au. do i know what's going on in the server? fuck no. i take my bits and pieces and build my own story</p><p>also uh just for context if u have never watched smplive, they had a thing where someone could donate money and place a hit on someone and whoever they donated money to would have to go kill that person so now u know ok ur welcome</p><p>dedicated to lance they had to get my asks about this jhfghf</p><p>title from cold-blooded by zayde wolf</p><p>i’m publishing this now bc i have a quiz n a test this week and idk if i’ll have time to write</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter what everyone on the server seems to think, Jschlatt isn’t evil. He’s far, far from it.</p><p>He hates that word. It never means anything good, no matter if it’s said jokingly or not. It never means something is going to go down well, and when it is spoken, his hand always moves to the pocket of his suit, clutching the knife he keeps in there. It doesn’t matter who it is spoken by. Anybody can change, anybody can snap.</p><p>(He knows this well enough, from his first server. He still remembers the feeling of a sword entering his stomach, still remembers the laughter as everyone jokes about it, the killer collecting his coin as he respawned, everyone acting like it was <em> funny </em>. He left the server the moment he could, the moment everyone realized how fucked up it was.</p><p>He had stayed in his own little world for a while, building up his confidence once again, and when he felt whole once more, he asked Wilbur about the server he had been in, asking how it was. When Wilbur told him everything (or what he thought was everything) he had asked to join, and soon enough, he got the code and joined.)</p><p>Anybody can snap, and as he stares at Wilbur, the fire alight in his eyes, he wonders where it went <em> wrong </em>.</p><p>“Wilbur?” He says carefully, as if he’s a scared little dog, as if he’s going to run the moment he says the wrong thing. “What are you doing?”<br/><br/>Wilbur scoffs, a hand moving up to adjust the beanie on his head, and as Schlatt watches, the smoke rises behind him. </p><p>“What does it look like I’m doing, Schlatt?” He asks, and Tommy walks down the trail towards them, his usual outfit hidden under his armor.</p><p>“It looks like you’re about to kill children.” His voice is steady, but his hands nearly shake as he pulls his hand out of his pocket, forcing it to rest at his side. He doesn’t want to give anything away, he doesn’t want Wilbur to attack before he’s needed to.</p><p>“Children? What children are even here, Schlatt?” He asks, and as Tommy walks up, Schlatt’s eyes glance towards his, for less than a second.</p><p>“Tubbo is still a child, Wilbur.” His voice has hardened, and he bares his teeth at Wilbur as he speaks. “He’s in his garden, fixing his flowers and healing his bees. You wouldn’t know that, though, would you? You wouldn’t know where his garden is, either. Do you want to know, Wilbur? Do you want to know where his garden is?”</p><p>Wilbur blinks at him, and Tommy arrives to stand beside him, quiet. Schlatt bets Wilbur doesn’t even know he’s there.</p><p>“Where is his garden, Schlatt?” Wilbur asks, and Schlatt’s voice shakes this time, betraying him.</p><p>“Over the room where you put the fucking TNT.” </p><p>Wilbur steps back at this, shaking his head, eyes wide. </p><p>“No, you’re lying.” He whispers, and Schlatt shakes his head. “You’re lying!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t fucking lie, Wilbur! Not in a war, not when we’re dealing with children.” His voice shakes, but he ignores it, the tears building in his eyes as his voice raises. “If you set the TNT off, you’ll die, and you’ll die knowing you’re the reason Tubbo is dead. You’ll die knowing Tommy is dying with you, and you’ll die with the knowledge that you’re the reason two teenagers are dead because of <em> you </em>.”</p><p>Wilbur shakes his head, and when he notices Tommy standing beside him, confusion evident on his face, his expression only worsens, the anger building.</p><p>“You’re a liar, Schlatt. You always have been.” His sword strikes the ground, and Tommy backs away from the two of them, eyes wide, watching. “You’ve always been like this. You’re such a fucking liar!”</p><p>“Where’s the TNT Dream gave you, then? Where is it?” His voice settles, and as he stares at Wilbur, his eyes never leaving his, he can see the man’s anger building. “Is it in the ravine like you told him? Is it in the ravine to carve out more blocks, or is it in the room, alongside all those signs?”</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Wilbur’s voice is low, and his hand shakes as he continues to point his sword at Schlatt.</p><p>“Oh, really?” He speaks softly this time, and he can see Tommy whispering something out of the corner of his eyes, presumably to someone else, and he dips his hand into his pocket as he steps back. Tommy follows his movement, until Wilbur is further away from them, watching their every move. “We were both on that server, Wilbur. We both know the signs of someone going crazy, and you have all of them.”</p><p>“I’m not like him.” </p><p>Schlatt shakes his head, sighing softly. “I never said you were.”</p><p>When Wilbur steps forward, his sword following, he pulls his own of his inventory, bringing it up to stop the arc of Wilbur’s. The clang echoes through the trail, and as Schlatt watches, Tommy runs, his hands clenched. <em>Good job,</em> <em>kid</em>. Wilbur doesn’t stop to even think, only bringing his sword back, and Schlatt pulls out his shield as Wilbur steps back for a second, and it’s just in time as he feels the sword ram into the side.</p><p>He fights Wilbur in a fashion, and Wilbur’s beanie has fallen off and is in the grass by the time Schlatt lands a hit, slicing Wilbur’s arm. The blood stains the coat, but Wilbur doesn’t stop, his expression taking on a scary look as he continues.</p><p><em> He looks like him </em>, Schlatt thinks, and his heart sinks at this thought. He doesn’t want what happened to him to happen to Wilbur, but if nothing happens, if nobody stops him, it will happen soon enough.</p><p>“You need to stop, Wilbur.” He grunts out, shoving Wilbur’s sword off of him, and as Wilbur stumbles back, he moves in further, his sword flashing in the sunlight. Wilbur only barely brings his sword back up in time, and it’s a deadly game that they play. </p><p>“Why? Why should I stop?” Wilbur pants, and Schlatt shakes his head. He doesn’t know, he doesn’t <em> realize </em>.</p><p>“You’ve become him.” He sighs, and Wilbur’s eyes harden at that sentence, his mouth baring a frown. </p><p>“You’re wrong.” Wilbur nearly growls, but Schlatt can hear his lie easily. </p><p>“You’ll fit right in with him.” He says, and Wilbur strikes back at him in anger, his strikes becoming harder, angrier. </p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Schlatt.” His sword finds a body, and Schlatt bites his lip as he pulls the sword from his arm, shoving it away before Wilbur can dig it in deeper. “See? Would he have given you mercy there?”</p><p>“That wasn’t mercy, Wilbur.” He hisses, his injured arm still being forced to move. “That was luck, and you and me both know that. You would kill me if given the chance.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Wilbur asks, and his sword stabs at him again, only narrowly missing Schlatt. “Who else is going to know if I purposefully killed you? Who? Nobody else is around, and last Tommy heard, I almost sounded apologetic.” His voice takes on a different tone, and Schlatt knows, if Wilbur doesn’t leave this server soon, he’s going to be too far gone for help. (Just like him.) “he’s going to think it’s an accident, Schlatt. And who will they believe, Schlatt? Who? You know they won’t believe <em> you </em> . You’re the villain of this server, ever since you banished me and Tommy. You’re the one who lies, and who deceives, and who just wants to make everyone elses life a fucking mess. I’m the hero of this story. I’m the one who they look up to, Schlatt. Not you, not Dream, <em> me </em>.”</p><p>Wilbur’s sword finds Schlatt’s side on his final words, and Schlatt bites his lips, refusing to let a cry release from his lips. That’s what Wilbur wants, anyways. He wants to hear his pain, but he refuses. He brings his own sword up and brings it down on Wilbur’s sword, begging for luck to be on his side this time.</p><p>It is, and Wilbur’s sword breaks with a loud crack as Schlatt steps away, wrapping a hand around the shard and pulling it out of his body. It’s bloody and a mess, but it’s gone, and he knows that was one of the stupidest decisions he’s ever made, ever since he joined this server, but it’s a pleasure to look up and find disbelief on Wilbur’s face.</p><p>“Hey, Wilbur?” He calls weakly, and when Wilbur looks at him, he can’t help but smile, the blood from his cut lip staining his teeth. “Cat got your tongue?”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Wilbur growls, and Schlatt’s prepared to die before Wilbur even moves, prepared for whatever happens. </p><p>A body jumps in front of him, though, and his mind registers that it’s Dream when the sound of a yell reaches his ears, and his hand clenches his side as he watches Dream knock Wilbur down, as he watches Tommy and Tubbo appear. Techno appears a moment later, and as the blood drips down his side, they subdue Wilbur, ignoring his shouting and everything coming out of his mouth.</p><p>Dream turns to Schlatt, once they’ve tied Wilbur’s hands together and put Techno on watching duty, and he turns with an expression that Schlatt can’t place, but his expression turns to one of panic as he catches sight of Schlatt. His mouth moves, saying something, but Schlatt doesn’t know what he says.</p><p>All he knows is that his body is collapsing and no one is there to catch it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im @thedreamsteam on tumblr but u probably know that at this point</p><p>i might make a sequel to this fic?? or maybe a prequel if people want that idk</p><p>uhh i wanna say that comments fuel me and they’re literally the whole reason i wrote this lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>